


Twilight

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [3]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo likes reading... he's also into the undead and he's a little bit of a history nut. He also enjoys sunsets and running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Okay, so there are two different drabbles in this one. The first is about Duo reading a book, the second is about the time of day called Twilight.

With a disgusted groan Duo threw the book against the wall. When he’d asked Quatre for something new and interesting to read he hadn’t thought for even a second that the blonde would hand him a book about Vampires that DON’T turn to dust when hit with sunlight. His sense of the macabre and his true fascination with things being historically accurate just couldn’t put up with the stupidity that was Twilight. That was SO ‘NOT’ what Vampires were like! They were ugly S.O.B.s that fed on human blood because they had died and no longer had their own, but by some strange twist of fate were cursed to not have their bodies decay away to nothingness. They had magical powers that lured in their victims... not actual great bodies that people wanted to drool over! The fuck even was that shit? He glared at the book now splayed on the floor and contemplated burning it. Vampires died that way after all... and so did pretty much everything else.


	2. Twilight II

Duo had never really seen a sunset before, his first on Earth was spectacular, he would have never imagined that the clouds could become so many different colors. As time went on, he found that twilight was his favorite time of the day. The sun had just set and everything was cooling down, he always went for a run, trying to ‘chase down the sun’ as Howard called it. It was perfect and never ceased to amaze him with its different hues. He loved how the colors changed depending on the time of year or his location on Earth. People tended to call him ‘simple’ or ‘easily entertained’, but he liked what Trowa called him best: Amurg Alergător. Though he was sure he enjoyed it mostly because it was said in Tro’s native language... but still. He also liked it when the man said it in Russian, сумерки бегун, it just made him feel light and happy, weird as that may seem.


End file.
